


Meet the parents

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, M/M, haru is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin was looking forward to meeting Haruka's parents, unfortunately Haru has terrible timing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the parents

**Author's Note:**

> Midterms are (almost) over, so I can actually write again and I wrote this to celebrate. This is literally my first time writing smut so I'm sure it's awful, but it is what it is.

 

Rin  really didn't want it to happen like this, he really didn't. He was expecting a nice, pleasant  family dinner, with his hand grasping his boyfriend's tightly as they announced their relationship to Mr. and Mrs.  Nanase  for the first time. There would be smiles, and hugs and acceptance.  Rin  would become part of the family and nothing would ever go wrong.

Of course,  Rin  forgot who it was he was dating.

He had been with  Haru  for eight months now, however he had yet to meet his parents.  Rin's  own mother, of course, had known about  Rin's  feelings since he was in elementary school, so it was no surprise when she noticed the two on the couch hand in hand one day. But  Haru's  parents no longer lived in  Iwatobi , so  Haru  himself scarcely saw them; the redhead knew he most likely would never meet them.

It was Friday night in late summer. As usual, it was their weekly movie night. Or to  Rin , an excuse to get out of  Samezuka  to have sex. But while the two were snuggled on the couch with a bowl o f popcorn and a strange American action movie playing,  Haru  dropped a bomb

"My parents are coming home soon, I'm not sure when."

" Hm ,"  Rin  acknowledged his boyfriend's words half heartedly.

"I want you to meet them."

Rin  choked on a piece of popcorn.

"W-what?!"

"I want you to meet them," he repeated, just as casually as the first time, "I want them to meet my boyfriend."

" Haru  I've never met them, and suddenly you're going to introduce me as your homosexual lover?! Do they even know you're gay?!"

"They won't care,"  Haru  assured him, "they're very laid back."

Rin  sighed and ran a hand through his maroon hair, "I don't know..."

Haru  widened his big blue eyes and jutted out his lower lip in an adorable pout that  Rin  simply could not resist. Eventually, he caved.

"Alright, but you better let me know exactly when they're coming!"

The next Friday,  Haru  called him over earlier than usual.  Rin  managed to skip practice to hop on the train into  Iwatobi , jogging to his boyfriend's house .

" Haru , I'm he- mmmph !"

Rin's  words were cut off by  Haru's  mouth sealed tightly to his in a heated kiss.

" Rin ..."  Haru  moaned, rutting against the taller man's thigh , "I need you."

Rin  flushed in shock and arousal as he felt a lump in  Haru's  shorts grinding desperately against his thigh. He had no idea what had gotten into his boyfriend, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

" Haru , what's gotten into you?"

"I'm so horny...thinking about your huge cock deep inside my tight ass. Take me now...please!"

Rin  was growing more and more flustered with every word as the blood rushed from his head and pooled at his groin. 

"W-Wait?! You called me over just to have sex?!" he yelped as  Haru's  hands wandered to the button of his pants, "ever heard of masturbation?!"

"doesn't feel the same,"  Haru  murmured, "don't try to tell me you're not enjoying this."

It was true,  Rin's  erection was rapidly growing.

"B-Bedroom?"

Haru  shook his head, yanking down  Rin's  pants and boxers, "can't wait that long."

Rin  shivered as his heated cock sprang free, "we're in the living room!"

"I live alone."

Haru  pushed his boyfriend down on the floor and straddled his hips, grinding down on his erection.  Rin  let out a loud moan as  Haru  began stripping his clothes at lightening speed.

"You got lube?"  Rin  panted.

"I already prepared myself while waiting for you."

"HUH?!"

Before  Rin  could say any more,  Haru  had already began seating himself on  Rin's  cock, moaning wantonly as he was stretched and filled up.

"F-fuck.... Haru ...."

" Rin ,"  Haru  panted as he began rocking against the latter's cock.

For several minutes the room was silent apart from the squelching, slapping  sound of skin on skin, and the pants and moans from the two boys that just grew louder and louder as time went on.  Haru  looked so sexy, with his flushed, sweaty body, the bright pink tip of his cock steadily leaking  precum , bright blue eyes hazed over with lust. This was all his.  Rin  couldn't believed how lucky he was to have a boyfriend like  Haruka Nanase . He began bucking his hips upward, wanting to feel more of  Haru  clenched around him. After a few thrusts, he hit the spot he'd been looking for. 

Haru  threw back his head and screamed his boyfriend's name as he came in several hard spurts all over their abdomens, quickly followed by  Rin cumming  deep inside  Haru's  ass. The two of them barely had time to catch their breath before a loud, horrified shriek filled the room. The two boys turned their heads towards the intruder so fast they probably gave themselves whiplash. Standing at the door was a petite woman with long dark hair and her hands over her mouth, gray eyes wide with horror. Joining her was a tall, sturdy man with messy dark hair and big blue eyes equally wide in horror, unable to say a word.

"Mom! Dad! Get out!"  Haru  yelled, throwing himself over  Rin  to cover their naked torsos. They didn't need to be told twice, and quickly slammed the door shut.

That was how  Rin  found himself seated on the living room couch ten minutes later, cleaned up and dressed, with his boyfriend at his side, and his boyfriend's parents sitting across from them, unable to look the boys in the eye. The tension in the room was thick, everyone was shifting awkwardly in their seats.

"So...you two are in a relationship?"  Haru's  mother spoke up in an attempt to clear the tension. 

"Yes,"  Haru  replied curtly.

"How long?"

Haru  and  Rin  exchanged a look.

"A year?"  Haru  replied uncertainly.

"8 months ,"  Rin  replied.

"Why the living room?"  Haru's  father finally spoke up.

" Yuya !"  Haru's  mother cried, elbowing her husband.

Haru  couldn't reply, simply blushing and looking down at his  feets .

"What your father means,"  Haru's  mother sighed softly, "is that we're not mad at you boys.  Haruka , we've suspected you were gay for years, mothers just know these things, and we love you either way. We're just shocked at what we came home to, and we have every right to be. I'm sure if you came home to your father and I doing stuff like that you'd be horrified too."

Haru  nodded, cheeks still flushed red.  Rin  wanted the floor to swallow him up. Mrs.  Nanase's  gray eyes twinkled in amusement.

"You boys are young," she laughed, " Yuya , you remember when we were in high school, right?"

Mr.  Nanase  chuckled, "those were wild times, Hoshi . Remember that time behind the library when  Haruka  was conci-"

"MOM! DAD! NO!"  Haru  screamed, covering his ears. The couple laughed.

"Payback," she winked, "come on, let's take you boys out to dinner so we can properly get to know  Rin ."

The parents stood,  Haru  and  Rin  hesitated for a moment before standing as well.

"So, I'm not in trouble?"  Haru  mumbled.

"You're cleaning the carpet, but I don't see a reason to punish you," Mrs.  Nanase  replied.

Rin  bowed formally towards the two parents, "I apologize for what happened, thank you for your forgiveness,  Nanase -san."

She laughed, "Oh  Rin , enough with the formalities. Call me  Hoshiko , you're family now."

Rin  turned to  Haru's  father, who gave him a friendly slap on the back.

"Call me Yuya , welcome to the family."

As the parents started towards the door,  Rin  looked at  Haru , who se expression returned to it's usual neutral stance.

"Are you okay?"  Rin  asked.

"Well, you met my parents,"  Haru  replied, "and we are never having sex outside my bedroom again."

Rin  laughed, took his boyfriends hand as they followed the elder  Nanases  out. Sure, the meeting didn't go as planned, and  Rin  would likely be haunted for the next little while, but at the end of the day, there was still love and acceptance.  Rin  would say the meeting was a success.

Haru just hoped his parents would call next time they were on their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me writing prompts at kageyamas-butt.tumblr.com


End file.
